Guillotine 3
"The possibility of a Guillotine 3 jailbreak is like one of those dormant super volcanoes that could end the world should they ever erupt...not very likely but the chance is out there." Guillotine 3 is the largest criminal containment facility on Earth, located in the upper section of Minostaria where it is cold and desolate. It harbors the world's most dangerous criminals, specifically those who surpass the convicts of Guillotine 1 and 2 in terms of threat level on the Menace Pyramid. A facility of maximum security and barebones amenities, criminals of Guillotine 3 are expected to remain imprisoned for the rest of their lives. Executions are not carried out in Guillotine 3 as they are widely considered by many to fail at discouraging criminal activity. Layout Main Facility Guillotine 3 is located on an island off of Minostaria. The island itself is devoted to the facility and thus every building it contains is related to Guillotine 3. The containment facility is at the island's center, boxed in by a large brick and mortar wall, which is only conventionally permeable through two large iron doors located at the gate's front side. Guards are stationed at the wall to keep watch of the facility. Within the wall stands Guillotine 3 itself, which is divided into two layers. The topmost layer (Layer 1) houses dangerous convicts who were admitted for medium-class crimes while the bottom, underground layer (Layer 2) harbors those who have been convicted of high to extreme-class crimes. Layer 1 is lined with cells in a triangular fashion. It contains a sickbay that is only used to study illnesses and diseases instead of treating them. There is a kitchen located at the far behind of the uppermost floor, where food and water delivered to the prisoners once every day. Layer 1 contains heating of bare minimum, save for a break area where guards may warm up in during changes of shifts. Cells in Layer 1 contain a toilet, radio, and a bed of hay. Guards actively patrol and monitor Layer 1. Layer 2, in contrast to Layer 1, is almost completely merciless. Lighting is poor, there is no heating whatsoever, and cells (which contain only a concrete floor) are not private. Guards only descend to Layer 2 to deliver food leftovers from Layer 1 and remove corpses; Prisoners are monitored via camera instead of personnel. Lighthouse There is a lighthouse on Guillotine 3 located next to the wall. It is used to alert ships of the island's location during storms and/or fog. The island is especially difficult to spot clearly due to the cold atmosphere. Guard Lodging Guards reside in the guard lodging building, which is said to be well-heated and accommodating. Faculty Buildings Business matters are conducted in the faculty buildings section of the island. Guards are assigned in one building and prisoners are sorted in another. Watchtowers There are two watchtowers located on the island. Guards oversee the entire facility from the top section of these towers. Notable Prisoners Layer 1 Wiki.png| Melville Wiki.png| Percy Wiki.png| Slasher Wiki.png| Doctor Wiki.png| Seducer Wiki.png| Monger Layer 2 Wiki.png| Killer Puppet Wiki.png| Garibaldi Wiki.png| Jaffy History - Synopsis - Category:Locations Category:Constructions